


we build our alter here

by quinnking



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Slightly Smutty, but not completely, kinda angsty too, which is why it's only rated m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnking/pseuds/quinnking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>regina and robin need each other. desperately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we build our alter here

**Author's Note:**

> this is about desperation, because that's what that kiss was.
> 
> listen to bedroom hymns by florence + the machine.

_you had jesus on your breath, and i caught him in mine._

**_I_ **

"Then why are you here?"

"'Cause today is not one of those days." 

She doesn't expect it, she truly doesn't. He comes at her in fast strides, strong hands gripping both sides of her face and pressing his lips to hers. Before she knows it, she's being tugged up and she's kissing him back and his hands are sliding down her back. Further, further, until they grab her backside, and hers grip his jacket like it's a lifeline. 

Desperation, that's what this is she realizes as she turns them around and pushes him to where she was sitting. She's hiking her dress up as she straddles his thighs, because she doesn't want to waste a moment of time. She needs this.

She  _needs_ him. 

And by the eagerness of his hands as he undoes his own belt and he manages to push his trousers down far enough so his erection can spring free, he needs her just as much as she needs him. And that makes the hunger inside grow even stronger. 

She kisses him again, first this time, and she feels his hand tentatively go under her dress. 

Pushing her underwear to the side he slips his fingers between slick folds, circling her opening. He breathes out a murmur of, "Regina," when they part, when he finds her soaked and ready for him, and her stomach curls at the sound of her name coming from his mouth like that. 

Grabbing his hands and placing them on her ass, she scoots up and sinks down on him, drawing a moan of relief and appreciation from him. 

"Regina," Robin whispers again, throatily, as she starts to move her hips. 

There's nothing slow about this, nothing at all. She's grinding hard atop him and he's thrusting up into her to the best of his abilities. She feels sweat bead on her forehead as they move together in quick, harsh movements. 

They're kissing again, too. Swallowing each other's moans and frantic words that mean nothing, until Robin grunts out an, "I love you," and that does it for her. She's shattering, her thighs quaking on either side of his and his hands are on her ass, pushing her down and forward and moving her in such a way that she manages to come a second time before he finally comes with her.

Regina rests her forehead against Robin's, both of them breathing heavily. 

He opens his mouth to speak.

"Don't," Regina says quickly, "just... don't. Not yet. Let's just stay like this for a second." 

Robin nods, because he understands. He doesn't want to go back into reality yet. 

So his arms loop around her waist, their foreheads still touching, their eyes still meeting. They don't talk after that, they don't have to, not when they're still connected and she can feel his heart beating wildly in his chest from where her hand is placed. 

 


End file.
